


约会对象的常规类型与合理突破

by Poloma



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice; Justice League-All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma
Summary: 所有人都知道他们都不是对方首选的约会对象。





	约会对象的常规类型与合理突破

1

“其实我没有想到这个。”阿尔弗雷德说，把一份小报放在桌上。

那上面是韦恩先生揽着一个男人宽阔后背的照片，光线昏暗，画质奇差，但很清楚的：那是一个高大的男人，和韦恩先生身形相当。

阿尔弗雷德充满同情地看着他的雇主。

“也不能说是个很严重的公关危机，少爷。”他补充，“因为布鲁斯韦恩做什么都不会太让人意外。”

布鲁斯恶狠狠地，把手指插进了自己的发丛里。他刚起床，还没有抹上发胶，这个动作把他黑灰掺杂的短发揪得乱蓬蓬的。他扫了一眼下面的几行描述，然后抬眼看着站在一旁、正悠闲地摘下围巾的阿尔弗雷德。他的管家依然波澜不惊。

“但确实是个问题。”他的管家说，“这时我才发现我们的花边新闻追随者有多敬业：他们竟然把您的历代女友都列了出来，我还以为多到数不清呢。”

布鲁斯烦躁地把报纸推到桌子的另一侧，抱着手臂重重地靠在椅背上，动作之粗暴使圈椅向后移了十厘米。太不得体了，阿尔弗雷德用眼神无声地批评他。他的怒火不得不干瘪下来，最后他说道：“晚上吧，晚上我去和见鬼的肯特谈谈。”

阿尔弗雷德挑挑眉。

“不过从这件事上，我们可以发现美国确实焕然一新了，甚至没有人在意那是个男人，或者讨论布鲁斯韦恩的性取向。他们的关注点竟然在布鲁斯韦恩的口味变化之大上……不过就图片而言，的确——”英国管家又拿起报纸端详了一下，插图是一位窈窕女郎的剪影，面部取代五官的是一个红色的问号，边上还有一位高大健壮的男人剪影，同样的，一个蓝色的问号。两者并排。

阿尔弗雷德再次感慨：“非常惊人。”

中年人嚯的一下从圈椅上站起来。

“您要去哪里？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“再睡一个小时。”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地说。“在今天开盘前。”

（“唔，事实上，这张照片里做出了一些亲密动作的人是您，布鲁斯少爷。”

“我喝酒了！他又没有！还是他的错。”）

2

半个哥谭的人都感到难以置信。

布鲁斯韦恩，韦恩工业帝国名副其实的主人，登上小报头条次数最多的哥谭风云人物。从二十岁开始他就以各式各样的绯闻和出格行为闻名，那时所有人都以为他是个相貌英俊的年轻蠢货。不过接下来若干年的事实证明他还是颇有头脑，也不缺优良企业家的社会责任感。除了在两性关系上声名狼藉之外，哥谭人已经习惯于把他当成一个熟悉的吉祥物。一个慷慨大方、头脑不坏、政治上无害的富家公子，还能时不时用全新的花边新闻拯救日益惨淡的纸媒业，谁不喜欢他呢？

更何况当他和女人们的合影出现在报纸内页时——他高大挺拔，五官端正，身侧的女郎们高挑苗条——这画面着实算得上赏心悦目。

于是所有哥谭人在看见报道时都有种相同的感受：无比震惊。这则新闻的离奇程度甚至超过了听说隔壁大都会掉下来长着七条腿的外星人。

“数量可媲美两支球队的‘韦恩的情人们’又新增了一位！但这位与以往所有的都不一样——他竟然是位‘他’！”脱口秀主持人兴致勃勃地说，“究竟是他确有不凡之处呢，还是韦恩先生的性取向与审美取向一起，发生了骇人的突变？”

3

布鲁斯确实意识到这是个问题。

在他们刚刚在一起时他没发现（那绝对不是个正确的决定：在争吵的间隙揪住氪星人的衣领并吻了他），在他们坐在一张桌子上吃早餐时他没什么感觉，甚至在他们寡廉鲜耻地出现在同张床单上且不止一次的时候他也没觉得这有什么问题。

但是现在想起来的确很离奇。

布鲁斯之前的几十年人生里，床伴们最起码都是身姿曼妙的好看女人。突然某天莫名其妙一切颠倒，他被一个能举起飞机的外星男人按在床上，操。

这实在是太反常了。而且，下了床之后，这位强力的男人还堂而皇之地入侵了他生活的全部。从敏感带、秘密身份再到蝙蝠侠夜巡结束后吃什么，布鲁斯从来没被人这么彻彻底底的了解过。

……现在意识到这件事实在是有点晚了。布鲁斯想。他承认他喜欢这家伙，对整段关系也并不持抗拒态度，但到底是怎么就到了这一步——他彻彻底底突破布鲁斯的常规类型，也打破了他定下的无数潜在准则。

简直是匪夷所思。

所以他到底是怎么放任事情到了今天这步？布鲁斯在心里琢磨。他平视着眼前的屏幕，眼神空茫，右手捏着茶杯柄。

……一定是这段关系里哪里有点反常。显然，克拉克独特的优点还是相当多的，比如氪星人自己也有着独立的两份工作所以不会时时刻刻想着约会，比如超人清楚他的双重身份所以他无需过多隐藏，比如他们的性生活确实和谐完美超出平均水平——所以他们达成的关系也更为亲密、特殊。总而言之，克拉克肯特是个不错的男友，虽然确实不在他常规伴侣类型里。一切仍在掌控之中，这些反常的、离奇的部分也可以修改，可以弥补。最起码布鲁斯已经想清楚了原因。

问题解决。

布鲁斯重重呼出肺里的空气。穿着职业套装的女秘书哒哒哒地走到桌边，适时地提醒他，“韦恩先生？公关部的布拉特纳先生已经到了，现在可以吗？”

布鲁斯点点头；伸手把领带拉平。他已经把问题分析清楚了，接下来按部就班一切都不困难。

完美的推理。他在心里想，同时向桌子对面的男人展露一个懒洋洋的、无可奈何的苦笑，一个布鲁斯韦恩面对麻烦时应有的表情，毫无差错。

……他似乎忽视了一部分极为关键的东西。

4

露易丝专心致志地把撒了胡椒粉的煎蛋用叉子移到瓷盘的边缘。

“如果你什么都不说，克拉克，我是没法帮到你的。”她说，端起咖啡杯，小小地咽下一口——她有没有说过她爱死这家店的榛果拿铁了——“而且你会浪费一次早餐钱。”

克拉克的餐具安安静静地躺在盘子边上，它的主人只用它切下了乳酪贝果的一小块，并且，完全不是为了食用，好像只是为了缓解这名倒霉食客的焦虑。

他两只手的手指不安地交叉在一起，经过漫长的心理斗争，他终于开口，“我知道这听起来很疯狂，但是事情是，我——我和布鲁斯韦恩——”

露易丝抬起了头。

“我懂了。”女记者气定神闲地说。“报纸上的那家伙是你。”

克拉克扶住了自己的额头。

“天。”他绝望地喃喃，“你就不能表现的少点职业素养吗？”

“我是个去过阿勒颇的记者。”露易丝尖利地反问，“你觉得还有什么能惊吓到我吗？”她侧头打量桌子对面的人，“嗯，确实很像，你和那个神秘背影——其实我之前就能猜到一点的。”

这句话显然没有安慰到克拉克，他依然愁眉苦脸。

“好啦，克拉克，”她冷酷地揩了揩嘴角，把餐巾纸放在手边，“我现在可以猜出你的情感问题了。首先你感到你们不是一个世界的人，从生活习惯到交往观念上；其次这些差异让你们产生了冲突，但不至于威胁整段关系，所以你感到烦躁并且试图解决。对吗？”

克拉克思考了三秒钟，坚定地点了点头，又摇了摇头。

“你说的这些确实都存在，我知道我们该沟通协调好好磨合，这些我很清楚。”他解释，“让我觉得真正麻烦的是，露，你应该一眼就能看出来的。”

氪星人表情算得上沉痛：“——我们太不像对方会找的类型了。”

露易丝打了个响指。“显而易见。”

“没错，”克拉克重复她的话，“显而易见。我没有和男性，呃，交往过，你知道。”他说，眉毛艰难地皱起来，“事实上女朋友我也没有非常多，但她们还是挺像的……这不是重点。当然，而布鲁斯呢，你也可以想象。”

“非常丰富。”露易丝敏锐地补充。

“非常丰富。”克拉克不无悲哀地承认，“虽然他没和我说过他之前的……随便怎么称呼……就当是伴侣们吧。他不提，但是我都能猜到……比如在性方面，他比较，”他压低了声音，好像提到这件事令人颇为尴尬，“娴熟。”

他的听众很好地理解了这一点，面色凝重地也跟着点点头。

“所以，你知道，最关键的：我们两个完完全全不是对方的类型。”

无所不能的露易丝沉吟了一下，她也露出了像是被这个问题难倒了一样的神情。“所以你们是怎么……”

克拉克在脑子里飞速地放映了一遍这个漫长的过程。他打了个冷颤，情不自禁地摇头：“你不会想知道的。”这话听着太过诡异，他赶紧补充了一句，“非常复杂。”

“确实。”露易丝说。她一只手托着下巴，另一只手习惯性叩着桌子，克拉克知道这是她陷入沉思的标准神情，他满怀希望地盯着她。

“但你们的问题实在是太匪夷所思了！”她语气突然激动起来，“这根本不是一般人在恋爱关系里会遇到的问题，这是一个，第一印象就能决定的东西，克拉克，”她停顿了一秒，接着说道：“就像……对着一栋完工了的高楼，再怀疑它的地基有问题——我觉得我没法回答。真的。”

克拉克一脸万念俱灰把叉子按进了贝果里。

5

“我们得谈谈。”布鲁斯说。

如果不认识布鲁斯你会觉得这句话除了极为冷淡森然的语调之外没什么问题。但事实是，他在威胁政府官员时用的也是同样的语气。

克拉克短促地叹了口气。“我们得谈谈。”他也说，无可奈何的。接着他想起来了一件无比重要的事。“布鲁斯，今晚我得去和玛莎吃晚餐，我们约好了。”

他猜布鲁斯要皱眉了。“……而且你上周答应了和我一起去。”

哥谭人停顿了大约有三秒。他回答，声音在通讯线路里显得硬邦邦的。“好的。五点见。”

6

迪克把咖啡杯重重的放在桌上。

布鲁斯正低头在一摞财务报表里翻来翻去，“下次请用摔东西之外的声音问好。”他平静地说。

“所以，那是真的吗？”

“什么？”

迪克朝天花板翻了翻眼睛。“老天啊，你以为我的消息真有那么闭塞？布鲁斯，你觉得我不知道吗——你和克拉克！”

布鲁斯抬起头瞥了他一眼，同时在心里盘算了一下阿尔弗雷德会怎么描述这件事。上帝啊。

“这就是你回哥谭要说的第一件事，”布鲁斯韦恩，冷漠地用指关节揉按自己的眉心，压低了声音威胁道，“迪克？”

“当然不是我’要说'的第一件事！”年轻人毫不买账，继续冲他大喊大叫，“但是这件事真的、他妈的、吓到我了！”

布鲁斯冷静地瞪着他。

“就算我和超人睡了，也请你别表现得像哥谭警局被核弹炸了一样——看在老天的份上！”

他从牙缝里挤出最后几个字。

迪克看了看天花板，仿佛对现实彻底绝望了。他把身上的夹克脱下来甩在椅子上。

“好，现在你承认了，布鲁斯，”他把手臂抱在胸前，“我的前监护人，和我童年的偶像，搞在了一起，而我，是最后一个知道的。你指望我可以心平气和地说哇塞太棒了？你为什么不告诉我戈登是变装皇后呢？”

布鲁斯瞪着他，生硬地说，“我不知道我还要向你道歉。”

“你知道我的意思，布鲁斯！”迪克转过身，手指捏紧了椅背。

他们僵持了一会。迪克意识到或许布鲁斯真的不知道他的意思。

最后他退让了一步。“……你对这个，认真吗，布鲁斯？”

中年人面无表情地看着他，好像他说的是外星语。

现在头疼的人是迪克了。“好吧，”他又翻了翻眼睛，“我知道你大多数临时的约会对象——别否认我，布鲁斯，你得承认你对深发色、长腿的高个子女郎有所偏好——但是超人，你真的没被什么外星射线弄坏了脑子吗？”

他停顿，好像下半句话得花一番力气才能说出口，“——天杀的他比你还高、还强壮！”

而布鲁斯的表情，难以描述，仿佛他刚刚听说半个美国被僵尸包围了。

“非常谢谢你，迪克。”他咬牙切齿地讽刺，“不然我真还不知道呢。”

迪克闭上了眼睛，他绝望地举起了双手作出投降姿态，又重重地把它们放在身侧。“天啊！行吧，”他嘟囔道，“你真是够疯的。”

他们沉默了一小会，布鲁斯感到白纸上的资产负债表在跳起来痛殴他的太阳穴了。

迪克站起来向外走去，他在门口站住了，短暂的犹豫之后，他还是选择开口：“你确实是，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯抬头看他。

“唯一合理的结论是，你真的，爱死他了，”他无奈地说，“……就当我在祝福吧。你知道我的意思，布鲁斯。”

他松开手，那扇门慢吞吞关上，他依然对布鲁斯是否理解最后一句话保持理性的怀疑——不过巧克力小甜饼的味道已经从厨房飘散出来，世界上永恒的宝物，出自阿尔弗雷德之手的下午茶。他于是快步走下楼。

7

克拉克钻进厨房后把门合上了一半。

当一位会飞的超级英雄的好处在二十分钟前非常显著：你可以把路程上尴尬的相处时间大大缩短，所以他们没有多少时间面面相觑，匆忙的几眼里也可以看出布鲁斯面色凝重，这多少让事情更麻烦了。所以紧接着他像是为了证明什么，一进门就向玛莎正式宣布了他们的关系——虽然他猜玛莎早就看出了端倪。他的右手搭在布鲁斯肩上，他发誓，哥谭人在同一瞬间一下子绷紧了背部肌肉。

克拉克感觉自己挺英勇的。

然而接下来的几分钟里，蝙蝠侠的眼神一直坚硬地戳着他的后背。于是，情况变成了现在这样：他借口给玛莎帮忙逃离了布鲁斯的攻击范围，留着后者一人在沙发上对着电视和手机消磨时间。

“我当然不觉得意外，克拉克，我也不是什么老古板，”玛莎说，把一只锅从壁橱里取出来。厨房真是太小了，她心想。“而且，我很喜欢布鲁斯。”

她亲昵地冲他挤挤眼，好像他还是个十岁的男孩，“……只不过，你以前喜欢的都是同一类女孩子——大眼睛，棕金色长头发，温温柔柔的，个子比你小得多——”

“妈——”克拉克拖长了声音慌慌张张打断她，他飞快地从厨房门边朝沙发上的男人投去一眼，推了推鼻梁上向下滑的眼镜，小声埋怨：“我还以为当时我瞒过你了。”

玛莎夸张地大笑，几乎弯下了腰。“你从小就藏不住秘密，我的孩子，我可不是第一天知道，”她说，“所以你现在担心的是什么呢？”

克拉克又看了眼门外。

黑头发的哥谭人就在五米之外，他坐着，高大的身形因此显不出来，但半侧影的角度依然能看出宽阔肩膀的轮廓，肯特家的布沙发对他来说显然太过低矮，他坐在上面，半蜷着两条长腿。对面的小电视机喋喋不休地播报着晚间新闻，混杂着水壶里热水渐渐沸腾的咕嘟声音，他坐在这些温柔的噪音里，看起来竟然像个沉默寡言的孩子。

克拉克把目光移回来。紧接着，他垂下眼睛，连额前的卷毛都快耷拉下来了。

“因为，像你刚刚说的，我们都能看出来，”克拉克说，尽量藏住声音里的气馁，“他显然不是我……从前的那个类型。”

玛莎张了张口，然后响亮得笑起来。“你竟然这么想的，天，”她边摇头边感慨道，“他当然不是——”

克拉克的眉毛疑惑地皱起来。

“你以为你喜欢的都是娇小的女孩，然后现在你和一个六尺四高的黑头发男人处于恋爱关系，完完全全打破了常规，所以你对这段关系缺乏信心，是吗？”

克拉克肯特犹豫片刻，认真地点了点头。

玛莎伸手把他那缕头发抚平，仰头对她的孩子看了又看，好像他刚刚做了什么匪夷所思的傻事一样。

“天哪克拉克，”她惊讶地说，“你还没看出来你有多爱他吗？”

8

克拉克被他的母亲赶出了厨房。

“去陪陪你男朋友。”她催促，用胳膊肘撞撞克拉克，把高个子的氪星人从狭小的门里半推半搡地塞出去。

而克拉克唯一确信的是他在走出厨房时大脑还是接近空白的。

他直直地走到沙发边坐下，活像个遵循设定程序的机器人。布鲁斯侧头看了他一眼，又把视线移回了自己的手机屏幕。

电视上正在播某个关于东非大裂谷的纪录片，优美的男中音旁白正在慢条斯理地介绍坦噶尼喀湖鱼类的洄游习性。他们保持了大约两分钟的沉默，直到——

“你——”

“你……”

克拉克和布鲁斯同时开口，接着同时停住。

布鲁斯脸上露出见了鬼的表情，“那你先。”他不耐烦地说。

克拉克吸了口气，接过了这副重担。“我是说，我想我们……这么说吧，你们哥谭的记者们说的没错，”他沮丧地扶了扶自己的眼镜，“我确实不是你想要的那类人。”

哥谭人毫无波澜地看着他，示意他继续说下去。

“我也没法解释这到底是怎么回事，我们就开始了，”克拉克如实说，“但我们都觉得这有点问题，对吧？”

……屏幕里，刚刚还在寻找产卵地的细纹龙王鲷已经成功生育了它们的幼鱼并举家开始了新一轮的迁徙。

“我们并不适合彼此，而一开始我都没法相信……”克拉克叹了口气，“你易怒、冷淡、忙得要死、控制欲强——你和我交往过的喜欢过的人完完全全、没有任何共同点，”说着说着，他难以自控地提高了音量，而他完全没意识到这点，以至于这即将变成了单方面的控诉——他懊恼地捏起沙发布套的面料：“避开你的雷区比找到你的敏感点还难，布鲁斯，而且我们根本不是一个世界的人！你连快餐都没有和我一起吃过，到今天我都没想通我们是怎么开始上床约会的。”

记者摘下眼镜揉按自己的鼻梁，又狠狠地把它戴上，他处在一种不可思议的情绪激变里，几乎没有关注到布鲁斯的表情。当然，就算注意了也难以捕捉——那个面无表情的哥谭人棕眼睛里多出了一丝几不可见的笑意。

克拉克浑然不觉，由着自己说下去。

“这还没完——你在方方面面都是个标准的偏执狂，布鲁斯，我甚至怀疑每次约会和晚餐之前你都列过一张计划单，完成就打勾那种，”他继续着指控，“而且我们还经常吵架，吵架的次数都快赶得上约会的次数了——我们实在太不一样了，甚至都不是对方通常情况会选择的约会对象——拉奥啊！”

他一口气把这些话都说出来，情绪如此之激动以至于连尾音都拉长了。布鲁斯依然看着他，冷静从容，甚至不失时机地插了一句，“这点我同意。”他说，手指点着腕表。

而那个一口气说了太多话的人，克拉克肯特停住了，他还意识到没有他的声音后空气安静得离奇，以至于房屋都显得空荡荡的。布鲁斯略带玩味地注视他，他艰难地吞咽了一下，继续说了下去：“……但我又发现，我爱你。”

他无奈、沮丧地宣布。

布鲁斯转了转眼睛。他半个身子靠在软垫上，姿态悠闲，像终于等到了这句话。

“说完了吗？”他说，语气平常，把手里捏着的手机放在了面前的矮桌上，从从容容，像位高高在上的审判长。

克拉克等着他的下一句话。

“你这个混蛋，克拉克。”他说，带着轻轻的、温和的嘲弄和一丝狡黠，看着氪星人不安的蓝眼睛，“——我对你也是一样。”

克拉克的眼睛睁大了。有那么几秒，他们之间只有鲁齐齐河流水的声音。他又愣了一秒，突然大笑起来。他们对视着。

“你才是混蛋，”他摇着头说，难以压抑住嘴角的笑意。“布鲁斯。”

“我们谈完了？”

“我们谈完了。”

哥谭人向后仰倒在沙发上，终于放任自己笑出了声，“天哪，克拉克，你都不知道自己有多——”

克拉克扑来上捂住他的嘴。

“不许说话。”他故作凶狠地呲牙。

他们的目光在无声中碰撞了三秒。克拉克移开手，哥谭人的脸近在咫尺，“那么，现在我可以吻你了？”克拉克低声说。

布鲁斯挑衅地冲他扬了扬下巴。

他于是咬上他薄薄的嘴唇。一如既往，热烈，认真，依然充满试探和进攻，如同阿根廷探戈。

——厨房门嘭的一声打开。克拉克在同一秒弹起了身子。

玛莎端着一盘热气腾腾的芝士焗时蔬正快步走出来，她把它安置在餐桌上，又转向沙发——克拉克坐得笔直，但脸颊古怪的红着，布鲁斯的手正搭在自己衬衫领口的褶皱上，一脸若无其事。男孩们。玛莎极小幅度地摇了摇头，压抑住大笑的冲动。

“孩子们，晚餐时间。”

她向沙发上的两个男人微笑着宣布。

end


End file.
